Cold
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Dean has a very bad cold and Castiel knows how to warm him up. Purgatory fic! Destiel.


Castiel could hear Dean's teeth chattering together, violently; he wondered how the Hunter's teeth hadn't shattered by now. Though his teeth were hardly their main problem right now –the weather in Purgatory worked strangely, and right now it was freezing. The Vampire had said it would stay this way for a few weeks before it got hot again and then it wouldn't be cold for almost five years. The cold didn't bother him or the Vampire of course, but it was getting to Dean. The Hunter was suffering with a very bad cold, and he was worried he would end up with pneumonia. . .and then his condition would only worsen. And Castiel couldn't think about that too much. The last thing he wanted to think about was Dean dying, especially from cold.

He knew the Hunter would not be happy been taken out by weather, not after everything he had been through. Everything he was still going through.

He had an idea about how to warm his friend up, but he was not going to do it in front of the Vampire. He knew Dean would refuse, especially in front of others. But he also knew Benny would laugh about it, which would make Dean angry. . .through embarrassment.

Despite his dislike for the Vampire, he could see he trusted Dean and was worried about his cold. Perhaps Benny would not laugh or torment them about it. . .but he knew Dean, and there was no way the Hunter would do it with someone else there.

He looked at the Vampire, who was sitting on the opposite side of their little hiding space –it was a space under one of the many giant trees that had been hollowed out by years and years of Monsters trying to hide, the gap was big enough for all three of them to sit under. It was almost like a little cave. "Your whole body is giving off more cold. It is not helping Dean's situation."

Benny looked to the Angel, a questioning frown on his face.

"We can't light a fire for him as you pointed out, the least you can do is stay outside –it should warm up enough for him to not die."

"Ge-ee, th-thanks C-C-Cas." Dean mumbled, his teeth crunching together.

"Dean, be quiet." Castiel glanced at Dean, worrying that his condition was worsening.

Benny noticed the look on the Angel's face, and when he turned his attention back to him, he caught the look on his face. It was unusual to see any look apart from the stoic one he always wore, but he could see Castiel's worry for Dean. . .he could also see the plea. They both knew him leaving would do nothing to the cold in their little hide out, so the Angel had something up his sleeve huh? Well, if it helped Dean get better so they could get to the portal sooner, who was he to argue? He stood up and turned to leave.

"Benny, y-you don't hav-ve t-,"

"No, Dean, Angel boy is right. I'll take watch, that way we'll know if anythin' 's coming and you'll get warmer." Benny nodded to them and went to take watch.

"C-Cas, y-you don't h-h-have to be me-an t-," Dean tried to speak, but the chattering of his teeth was starting to hurt and make him cringe. He shut his mouth and squeezed at himself tighter, trying to get that bit warmer.

"Dean, stop talking. I have an idea on how to make you warmer." Castiel told him. He watched as Dean's expression changed to a questioning one, with a raise of his brows in a way that said, _'Well? 'M dying here, hurry the hell up, Cas,'_.

"I warn you, you may not like it," He told his friend as he got up and moved closer to him. He watched Dean frown, confused, the closer he got to him. "just remember, this is to help you." He sat down next to the Hunter, invading his personal space as Dean would say. He wrapped his left arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling him even closer, and used his right hand to pull Dean's arms around him.

He stared at Dean, worried, as he stared at him. He couldn't tell if his friend was angry, surprised, confused or disgusted or a number of other things. He swallowed thickly, nervously. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? He was just trying to keep his friend alive. Something they had both done for the other a number of times.

"C-Cas?"

Castiel didn't say anything, he just tightened his grip. . .and let his grace spread through to Dean. It was only a minuet part of his grace, so tiny it wouldn't even spark the Monsters' interest but enough to make a Human warm. He hoped it warmed Dean quickly, because after all, it wouldn't take the Monsters' long to find them anyway.

Dean let out a low, happy groan. Damn, it felt good to be warm again. Despite a voice in his head telling him not to, he put his head on Cas' shoulder, getting comfier against his friend. "Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome."

Dean let out a low chuckle. "T-this is why y-you s-sent Benny out, ain't it?"

"Would you have let me touch you if he were in here?"

Dean closed his eyes. "Dude, d-don't say it like that."

"I don't understand."

"Never mind." He said and –for lack of a better word- snuggled closer to Cas, soaking up his heat. . .and the feel of him pressed so close. "So, w-we sh-shouldn't stay here too l-long,"

"I know. But we will wait until you are better." Castiel told him. "I'm sorry, Dean, I should have done this sooner –you may not have caught the cold."

"Cas, this is-isn't your fault man. You can't help th-that I'm Human. I-I was bound to g-get sick sooner o-or later." Dean told him. "I'm just. . .glad you're here. W-well, not _here_. . .b-but alive, a-and with me n-now. I need you, man. I-I don't know w-what I'd d-do without y-you."

That made Castiel happy. After everything that had happened, Dean still needed him –even though he was putting the Hunter in danger just by been close to him. "I. . .need you too, Dean."

Dean smiled.

Castiel laid his head down on top of Dean's. "You will not die, Dean, do you understand? I mean, unfortunately, you will eventually die because you are only Human-,"

"Cas," Dean muttered, a friendly warning thin in his tone.

"But it will not be here, not now. I hope you die old and happy, not from a meagre cold. I won't allow it."

Dean half-smiled, surprised but happy to hear Cas talking like that. "Cas, I. . .I like that thought –dying old and happy. . .but c'mon man, 'm a Hunter –that ain't goin' t' happen."

"Dean, I-,"

"Hey, I don't mind. . .as long as I've got you and Sammy with me, I don't care so much when I go anymore-,"

That made Castiel smile, happy. He couldn't explain it but just hearing his friend say he needed him. . .made him feel extremely happy. "Dean, if I can do anything –you will live for many years." Castiel told him. . .but then he realised, he was going to be staying in Purgatory, how was he going to make sure Dean lived to be old and happy?

Dean gripped at Cas' coat. "Cas, don't t-there's no point in lying to ourselves man, just tell me you're goin' t' stay with me, then I don't care about dying young or old."

He couldn't do this. He had to change the subject; he couldn't tell Dean he wasn't leaving with him. "I see you are much warmer now,"

Dean felt Castiel shift a little, getting ready to pull away from him. He tightened his arms around the Angel and kept him close, lifting his head to look into those intense blue eyes he knew so well. "Promise Cas, tell me you're going to stay with me. Me and Sammy, even if I get old and wrinkly," He chuckled. What was that look in Cas' eyes? That damn sad look. It hurt seeing that look on the Angel's face.

What was he supposed to say? He knew he couldn't tell Dean the truth about him staying. . .so, he told him what he wanted to do, what he wished he could do. He smiled. "I'll stay with you, Dean. Forever."

"Yeah?" Dean grinned.

"With you and Sam, no matter how old you get, I will be there to watch over, help and protect you."

Dean's grin widened, it was a happy but somewhat cheeky expression. "Good." He cupped Cas' cheek, his thumb running along the hair on the Angel's face. He leaned in closer to him, their faces almost touching. "Seriously, Cas, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Castiel smiled softly, watching as Dean got closer –the Hunter's eyes trailed down to look at his lips before looking back up at his eyes. He stayed still, waiting for Dean to finally close in, but then –

"Hey brother, y' better yet? I think we should keep moving t'night." Benny's voice came from outside, interrupting them.

Dean pulled away quickly, shocked. "Shit,"

Castiel looked towards the entrance of their temporary hide out. . .Benny was looking at them, smirking slightly. He looked back at Dean, who was glaring towards the Vampire before looking back at him with a soft smile.

Dean touched Cas' face with the back of his hand before pulling back. "Thanks for warming me, Cas."

"You're. . .you're welcome."

"We should get going."

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

Dean untangled himself from the Angel and stood up, pulling Cas to his feet too. They shared a soft, somewhat awkward smile before leaving their hide out and looking for somewhere else to stay, somewhere a little safer, somewhere closer to the portal, somewhere hopefully away from the Monsters that were sure to be looking for them.

* * *

End!

Just another quick, mostly pointess Purgatory fic. Hope it's not too bad and thanks for reading. :)


End file.
